herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nicolerenee1118/Release - 3rd April - Does the Wolpertinger linger?
Hello Folk! It's been a few weeks for us and as we've pointed out in a forum post from our Lead Writer, the biggest piece of work we have done in the last few weeks should be invisible to players. This does mean that all of the data which drives the game has been refreshed. We’ve tested extensively - but there could still be some small issues. If you notice any weird changes to the game which you aren’t expecting or haven’t been detailed here then let us know in the release discussion thread. But we still have some new content for you... The Great Egg Hunt! ''' Word has just reached the Ministry headquarters that the Wolpertinger’s eggs have been egg-napped by some plucky Slyphs, who have deposited the eggs all around Europe and Asia! Needless to say, if these eggs hatch and the Wolpertingers start spreading throughout the globe, it could lead to disaster! So if you’re a seasoned Trapper (level 20 and above) then get yourself over to the Bavarian Forests and speak to Trapper Claudia today! (Note, unlike larger holiday events, this content won't disappear. So take your time!) '''Nimble Monsters Release Having refined their classification of monsters, the Ministry has put out a call for Trappers of all skill levels to travel the world and trap ‘Nimble’ monsters. What timing too, as reports from Bavaria indicate the local Wolpertingers are the latest to succumb to the Corruption... This means you are now able to officially catch all the ‘Nimble’ type monsters, all of which have baits and loots - some new, some old. New Traps Introducing The Mousetrap and it’s upgradable (pig-gas inflated) floating version, the Snapper Trapper, which will be needed to catch the Wolpertinger. Pigs, Porks & Gas! You can now purchase and farm Pigs. They produce Pig Gas (as well as other surprises - you never know what they’ll find snuffling around in the dirt) which is now used in the recipe for Revive potion amongst other things. New Food! New pork-based recipes such as Sausage Rolls and Bacon Sandwiches are now available. Yum! Revive & Neverwither Revamp Revive Potions are now made with Pig Gas rather than garnets. While Peluda Acid + Lustral Water replaces Tartary Fluff in Neverwither Potions. Level 3 Workshops Further advances in Workshop technology have been approved for use by the Ministry. Level 3 Workshops have larger batch sizes and improved crafting times and success rates. New Achievements With the release of baits and new traps for Nimble Monsters there are now a bunch of new trapping achievements, and rewards, for them! New Decorations Bouncy Castle Blueprint - Get bouncing with our new decoration. No need to get out of breath filling your Bouncy Castle with air - perhaps Farmer MacDonald’s newly-introduced Pigs can be of assistance...? The Wolpertinger Burrow - Show off your fondness for the fabled fang-featured Wolpertinger Monster by dotting some of these Wolpertinger Burrows around your Homestead! Bug fixes *Workshop build times have been reduced *Words of Warning achievement is now completable *Pretty in Pink and Master of Disguise Achievements rewards Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts